<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Bamboozled by SparksOwO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053746">Get Bamboozled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksOwO/pseuds/SparksOwO'>SparksOwO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, dreamsexy, hot dream, sexy fic 😻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksOwO/pseuds/SparksOwO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"karl jacobs," Sapnap said, "that's poggers. But karl without the jacobs? That's not poggers."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohreginald/gifts">ohreginald</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guys this is the best fic u will ever read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"karl jacobs" Sapnap said, "that's poggers."</p><p> </p><p>"karl without the jacobs is not poggers🤢"</p><p> </p><p>clay bamboozle looked into george’s eyes with passion inciting the centers. “oh clay” george said. 

“That’s clay bamboozle to you, you ugly worm. stay on the ground,” clay said.</p><p> </p><p>that’s the first arc<br/>
the dreamnotfound arc 😻</p><p> </p><p>“The name’s bamboozle. clay bamboozle,” clay said pulling out an AK-47. </p><p>Sapnap screamed in agony. “the pain, it’s unbearable!” he shrieked, as clay proceeded to shoot him 23 times. but george payed no attention to him, he was lost in clay bamboozles gorgeous eyes 😻</p><p> </p><p>“some call me clay. but you can call me clay bamboozle” he said.</p><p>Sapnap got jealous as all the hot boys were looking at the bamboozly man, so he decided to make his own entrance.</p><p>“some call me sapnap. others call me sapnap. but you, you can call me sapnap" 😼😼</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Our other fic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We came out with a (real) fic! Hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is it! :D</p><p> </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051175/chapters/71306643</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao</p><p>Make sure to check out our actual fic! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051175/chapters/71306643</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>